The Amazing Race-Gallagher Style
by Carrie Fray
Summary: "It will be just like the Amazing Race, except less rules. Less legal. More dangerous." The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorn Boys compete in Mr. Solomon's version of the Amazing Race.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hi! This is my first Gallagher Girls Fanfiction!**

**I'm not sure if this will be any good, but I love the Gallagher Girls series, and I love the Amazing Race, so I had to do this...**

**I do not own anything! All rights belong to Ally Carter, the author of the Gallagher Girls series.**

* * *

The elevator exceeded its limit of excited teenage girls as it carried the entire senior class at Gallagher to sub level three. They had all shrieked when, after a long day of learning, they returned to their dorms to find a bright yellow evapo-paper sticky note on each of their doors. The note provided exact directions about where and when to meet.

No one knew what was going on, so of course rumors were flying as the girls made their way to the classroom. Apparently, Mick heard something about someone's plot to blow up Gallagher, and Anna thought some government had finally caught Mr. Smith.

"My sources told me it's because we need to infiltrate a youth conference in Nevada to stop a kidnapping attempt," Tina whispered to Cammie as they filed into a classroom in sub level three.

Cammie just laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, your mom's the headmistress! You've got to know something! What is it?"

Thankfully, Cammie's (amazing) friends saved her. Bex anod Liz pulled her to a chair in the back of the room while Macey told Tina some random tip about her makeup.

At the front of the classroom stood Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan.

"Settle down, Ladies!" Mr. Solomon called. He pulled down a screen in front of the class. On it was an image of the Amazing Race Logo. The picture switched to show pictures of various contestants completing challenges on the show. "We are trying something different this year. We wanted to try something difficult, but also fun. As you have most likely guessed, we will be conducting our own version of the Amazing Race!"

The headmistress took only a moment to smile at the girls' excited faces before she added, "It will be just like the Amazing Race, but less rules. Less legal. More dangerous, and of course, more fun!" She went on to lay out the specifics about times, places, what weapons they couldn't bring, etc.

The girls immediately turned to each other to whisper about the race.

"I watch the Amazing Race sometimes, and once the racers had to shave their heads. If I have to do that, I'm like going to die," Macey said while reapplying her lipgloss.

Liz nodded in agreement.

"Ladies!" Mr. Solomon called for attention, "I need you to form groups of two. When you have a partner, sign up on this sheet together."

Bex nodded to Cammie and they went to sign up. Liz and Macey were right behind.

Tina and Eva partnered up and Mick and Kim were partners. The last group was Courtney and Anna.

"Hmm... Five teams... Good thing I recruited some other contestants!" Mr. Solomon said.

Cammie went still. She knew what was coming. The doors burst open and in came six boys, each wearing a Blackthorn sweatshirt. Zack smirked that ever-present smirk at her as he and Grant signed up. Jonas shifted uncomfortably next to Nick, and two other boys Cammie didn't recognise stood behind, waiting impatiently.

Tina practically sqealed when she saw them enter. Liz blushed when Jonas smiled shyly at her, and Macey waved at Nick. Cammie, though, turned around to Bex.

"We need to beat them."

Bex smiled and leaned back in her chair, "You've come to the right place,"

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know that was short, but it was the first chapter! **

**I promise future chapters will be longer...**

**By the way, who is this Nick guy? He's in a lot of your story's, but he's not actually in the books... I know I put him in this story, but I have no idea who he is... (Probably not my smartest idea, but Jonas needed a partner!) Is he just a character someone made up that everyone loved?**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, wow. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update this. I really didn't expect it would take that long.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**All rights still belong to Ally Carter.**

* * *

Cammie and Bex made it back to their room long before Macey and Liz.

"Ok Bex. We are only allowed one backpack. What's the smartest thing to bring?"

"Lock picks. Definitely," Bex responded instantly, and added some to her bag, "Maybe they'll make us break into some top-secret underground spy hideout!"

"They could make us put on tutus and dance with chimpanzees for all I know," Cammie replied.

"Tutus, then?" Bex asked, holding one up.

"Where did you even get that?"

Bex shrugged, but didn't get a chance to reply because just then, the door burst open.

"Where have you been?!" Bex shouted, jumping around to face Macey and Liz.

Macey pushed passed Bex and sat by Cammie, "Solomon held us back. He wanted us to switch partners."

"With who?"

Liz groaned and flopped onto her bed. She mumbled something into her pillow.

"Jonas and Nick," Macey translated, "I'm partners with Nick and Liz is with Jonas."

Liz's cheeks reddened a little.

"I guess he wanted to teach some girls and boys to cooperate or something. Whatever. _I _have no problem with it," Macey smiled.

The girls finished packing their bags.

About half of Liz's was medical supplies.

"How many times do you expect to break your leg?"

"According to my calculations, we know exactly 0% of what we will be asked to do," Liz responded.

Macey packed about half of her cosmetics, insisting that some race around the world was no excuse to leave her make-up at home.

Mick stopped by to ask if they were wearing bullet proof vests, and Tina asked (again) if Cammie had heard anything about the race.

Bex insisted on packing the tutus.

"It was a joke, Bex. Put the tutus back. I doubt Solomon is going to ask us to dance in tutus with elephants! Besides, it will take up space in your bag!" Cammie argued.

Macey chimed in, "He specifically said 'less legal'. Dancing with elephants in tutus doesn't really strike me as an illegal thing..."

Bex still packed the tutus.

Liz left the room to meet with Jonas in the library about their supplies. She passed many doors of girls shouting about what to bring. As she neared the library, she heard Mick and Kim arguing about whether or not they could bug Mr. Solomon's room to find out about the tasks.

"He's a spy! He'd obviously know we bugged him!"

"Not if he's too preoccupied! It's worth a shot!"

"He could kick us out of the race for that!"

"No! He said it would be less legal!"

"This has nothing to do with being legal! It's cheating!"

"When have you ever cared about cheating?"

Liz rolled her eyes and continued to where Jonas was waiting at the front of the library. She chose a seat opposite him, and they began to empty out their packs. Medical supplies, disguises, fake id's, lock picks, some concoctions from Dr. Fibbs, etc.

"Too bad they won't let us bring electronics," Jonas commented, "I would have brought a laptop,"

Liz smiled shyly, "Maybe electronics will have something to do with one of the tasks."

"We would win that leg of the race for sure! You're a genius,"

Liz turned bright red, and tried to look modest, even thought technically she was a genius. She turned slightly and saw Macey enter the library with her usual strut. Nick was waiting at the table at the far back of the library, and Macey gave a flirtatious smile as she neared. They were a lot less productive that night than Liz and Jonas, in terms of the race at least.

Back at the room, Cammie and Bex were still arguing over what to bring.

"Bex! Why would we need a tutu?!"

"You're the one who proposed we bring truth serum!"

"Because that's reasonable! We might need to get information from someone!"

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. You get to bring the truth serum. I'll get to bring the tutus."

"Wow. Is the mighty Bex Baxter compromising?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Fine, fine, let's go get the truth serum," Cam sighed and they left the room.

As they neared Dr. Fibbs's door, they heard people inside. Someone had beaten them to it.

"I'm sure that's enough for you boys. Now, good luck. It should be interesting. I'm looking forward to it," said the voice of their teacher.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Fibbs," said a familiar voice.

"We really appreciate it," another all too familiar voice.

Cammie and Bex stared at each other, "It's Grant and Zach. They beat us already."

"Please. The race hasn't even started. When it does, we'll crush them," Bex replied with certainty.

They put their ears back to the door.

"Are you sure you can't give us any hints?"

"I'm sorry boys, I can't. I don't even know very much of what will happen. It's all very secretive. But I can tell you this: Nothing is as easy as it seems, so be careful. Off you go, boys, you need to be ready and rested for tomorrow,"

Bex and Cammie leapt away from the door just in time. The boys walked out. Zach smirked at them, not seeming the least bit surprised to see them there.

After they got the serum, and a few other mixtures, the girls went to Mr. Smith for maps. Mr. Smith wished them luck, and said he would not be part of the race, as his current face was wanted in several of the countries they would pass through. They returned to their suite to find Liz already knocked out. She lay on her side with one arm slung over her chest as the other clutched her pillow.

Macey came in an hour later. She wore a smile and nodded at Cam and Bex as they climbed into bed, "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about being allies. Ya know? Not U-turning each other, and kinda trying to help each other out? We already talked to Liz and Jonas, and Nick is going to ask Grant and Zach," She looked hopeful.

Bex looked at Cammie, "Sure Macey! We can be allies with you guys, and Liz and Jonas, but we can't promise anything for Grant and Zach. They aren't trustworthy."

Cammie agreed, and Macey said she was fine with that, and wasn't sure if she should trust Zach and Grant either.

They clicked the light off a whole hour and a half before usual. They didn't bother setting an alarm, knowing they'd be up at the crack of dawn with excitement. The race would start tomorrow, and they were all ready.

* * *

**Ok! The race will start in the next chapter, I promise!**

**What do you think? Are they all ready? **

**I'd love to hear any of your ideas/suggestions for the story and the tasks!**

**Please review!**

**-Carrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Chapter three is here.**

**The race is finally going to start in this chapter!**

**As always, I do not own Gallagher Girls or the Amazing Race.**

* * *

Cammie awoke when a large bucket of cold water was poured over her face. She bolted up and found a cold hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

"Wake up!" Bex hissed into her ear, "ew, you licked me!"

"You couldn't have woken me up more civilly?"

"This way was more fun, besides, we have to make last minute changes. I looked in Liz and Macey's bags. They have disguises. How did we forget about disguises?"

Cammie sighed and stood up, "We were probably arguing about your tutu."

They quickly changed and began throwing together some disguises.

"It's too bad we can't bring our own money," Bex said, "We could just buy whatever we need while racing,"

"But this puts us on level playing ground. Macey would win if the race was money based. Besides, this shows off our skills more," Cammie said after zipping her bag up.

Liz and Macey woke up and they all finished getting ready together.

They had all been told to meet in the P&E barn at 5:30. At 5:15, the girls left there room.

On the way down, they passed Mick and Kim, "I told you he would find them! He's not stupid, you know"

"Fine, it wasn't my best idea, but at least he didn't kick us out of the race!"

"The race hasn't started yet! He can still kick us out, or make the race harder for us!"

"Come on, think positive. We have to work together for the race. We can't be fighting!"

"Fine, but next time I say no to an idea, don't go behind my back!"

Liz laughed lightly, "They must have bugged Mr. Solomon's room. I heard them talking about it yesterday,"

"That was stupid," Macey muttered as they joined the small group in the P&E barn.

Everyone was gathered together, wondering where Mr. Solomon was when a large van drove up. A tired looking old man climbed out and ordered everyone to get in.

The car drove fast, and not at all smoothly. The old man started and stopped so quickly that Cammie had bruises on the back of her head from the number of times it had slammed into her headrest. The car was silent, they weren't to talk or make noise.

After six hours of the old man's torturous driving, the car turned sharply to the left, then was jerked quickly to the left. The teenagers got out and the car sped away.

A helicopter waited for them. After a few more hours, they landed. Again, as soon as the class left the helicopter, it flew quickly away.

Cammie looked around. They were in an abandoned parking lot.

"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the first annual Gallagher Amazing Race!" Mr. Solomon's voice called from behind. Everyone spun around to find him standing next to Rachel Morgan, the headmistress. Both were grinning.

After explaining the rules again, Mr. Solomon asked for questions.

"Are we allowed to use money?" Macey asked.

"You can not use your own money. We will give you some money at the beginning of some legs, and if that runs out, you must find another way to get money," Mr. Solomon pointed to Grant.

"Are we allowed to make it harder for other groups?"

Mr. Solomon smiled, "Do whatever you need to do to win. You are not, however, allowed to kill or seriously harm any of your rivals."

Zach turned to smirk at Cammie and Bex.

"Can we team up with other groups?" Anna Fetterman asked.

"You can work together and help each other for some tasks, but the majority should be done between you and your teammate."

"No more questions? Let's get started, then," Rachel said, "Don't open these until we tell you to,"

Large envelopes were given to each pair.

"You will be given five minutes to read over your task. When those five minutes are up, you will hear a horn. At that time you may begin. Best of luck to you all. You may open the envelopes."

Everyone turned to their partner and tore open the envelope. Jonas pulled out a single slip of paper.

"What does it say?" Liz asked.

"It's an address," Jonas answered.

Nick and Macey stared at the paper, confused.

"Well," Macey said, "I guess he wants us to go there."

"It doesn't seem hard enough," Nick said.

Tina and Eva bent over their paper.

Eva sighed, "Do you know where this is?"

Tina grinned, "It's in this little town in Alaska. It just so happens that one of my mom's coworker's cousins lives there,"

"Alright," Bex said, "First, we need to find out where we are. I suggest we get on a main road and walk until we find a gas station. Maybe there will be someone there to help us."

A horn sounded and everyone took off running. They all seemed to have the same idea.

When the group came to a fork in the road, they split. Macey, Nick, Zach, Grant, Tina, Eva, Mick, and Kim Lee went left. Cammie, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Anna, Courtney, and the two other boys went right.

The two boys caught up to Liz and Jonas. They introduced themselves as Eric and Will. They seemed nice enough, Liz reasoned, but she would much rather work with Cammie and Bex.

"Hey, Cammie, any idea where we're going?" Courtney and Anna ran next to Cammie and Bex.

"No. I heard Tina say something about Alaska, though," Cammie said with a smile, ignoring the glare from Bex, "It's not smart to make enemies this early in the race," she whispered after Anna and Courtney ran ahead.

"Says the girl who made our biggest competition an enemy before the race even began." Bex was referring to Zach and Grant.

"Look! A gas station!" Liz shouted.

After talking to the cashier, the group learned they were in a Canadian province, British Colombia. There was a train station half a mile away. Four minutes and three wrong turns later, the group could see a train station in front of them. Eric and Will started to run. Cammie and. Bex were right behind them. Liz and Jonas ran next to Anna and Courtney. That is, until Liz tripped. The road ran right along a steep hill leading to a large swamp. Only Jonas noticed she tripped. She fell sideways and tumbled down the hill, landing right in the swamp.

"Oopsie daisy!"

Jonas made his way carefully down the hill and helped her up.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

Cammie and Bex ran towards the train station, close behind Eric and Will. The boys slowed them down a little by throwing some dirt in their faces. Cammie and Bex had to stop to blink dust out of their stinging eyes. They soon continued the race. They boys followed the road towards the station, and Cammie and Bex cut across the lawn to make up time. Suddenly, their feet were yanked from underneath them, and they were hanging by their ankles in a tree. Laughing erupted from behind the tree. Cammie and Bex looked down to find Grant, Zach, Nick, and a guilty looking Macey. All four bolted for the train station, leaving Cammie and Bex hanging there.

The four entered the station and soon found that in twenty minutes, there was a train going directly to a town nearby where they needed to be. Macey and Nick got right in line. Eric, Will, Anna, and. Courtney were already at the front of another line.

Grant went to follow them, but Zach stopped him, "Hey guys, we are just going to stop at the bathroom before getting our tickets, okay?"

Nick nodded as Zach and Grant walked towards the bathrooms. The stopped in the hallway.

"Why aren't we buying our tickets?" Grant asked, "We might miss the train!"

"It's too easy," Zach said, "There is a train going practically right where we want it. Solomon wouldn't allow for something that easy. I know him."

The boys listened through the wall. They could hear Eric purchasing four tickets, for him, Will, Anna, and Courtney.

"Where do you think Liz and Jonas are?" Grant asked.

"No idea. Wait. Did you hear that?"

Grant strained to hear the man selling the tickets, "Ooohh, you're those kids doing that race. Well, I'm very sorry, but..." Zach looked around the corner in time to see the man press a button. The floor under Eric, Will, Anna, and Courtney opened up and the four of them began free-falling down. The floor closed over them and the man apologized to the frightened customers, "I'm sorry, it's some game their school set up. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"And that is why we did not get in line," Zach said, "Come on, we have to come up with a plan. Do you still have those disguises we packed?"

"I'm not going to blame Macey," Cammie said after struggling out of the trap.

"Well I am. She's a bloody traitor!" Bex said while side stepping to avoid a poster advertising for a circus.

They entered the station. Macey and Nick were at the front of one line, but Cammie didn't see any of the other teams. They got in line a few people behind Macey and Nick and waited.

Macey and Nick ordered their tickets.

"There's a train going almost right where we need to go," Cammie sounded confused.

"Well that makes it easy," Bex smiled. Then the man in the ticket booth pressed a button. Nick and Macey's eyes went wide as they fell through the trap door.

"Next." The man called.

"I don't suppose that is just a faster way to get to the train?" Bex asked.

"Nope. That's Mr. Solomon. I knew it was too easy!" Cammie left the line, "Come on, we have to think of a new idea."

They left the train station.

"Unless we want to walk, I'm out of ideas," Cammie said, "The cashier at the gas station said there weren't any airports nearby, and they don't rent cars around here."

They sat down on a bench outside. After a few minutes, Bex turned to Cammie with an evil look on her face.

"Oh no," Cammie sighed, "What is it?"

Bex handed her a brochure she had picked up inside the train station. It was for the circus. On the inside, it listed all the times and places it would be performing. According to the brochure, their next stop would be a large city in Alaska, only about fifty miles from their destination.

Cammie groaned as Bex pulled the two tutus from her bag.

* * *

**The race has officially started!**

**Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Carrie**


End file.
